


Un hombre absurdo

by tsubame_17



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo lo que hagas será para fundamentar tus futuros actos. Sé consiente de esto. El tiempo hará vivir al tiempo y la vida servirá a la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un hombre absurdo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoana_spiege](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yoana_spiege).



Sus pequeños pies sorteaban los obstáculos al correr.

Seguían la senda que el viento les marcaba. Ahora saltaban, luego se desviaban a la derecha, después a la izquierda hacia el sendero.

 

La mariposa parecía saber a donde iba, y él también.

 

Su rojo cabello contrastaba notablemente con el profundo verde de la campiña.

El sonido del viento jugueteando con su melena se confundía con la melodía de las flores.

 

Tenia que apurarse si quería llegar, pronto los alcanzaría. La mariposa parecía saberlo también, porque empezó a apoyarse con más frecuencia en las pequeñas flores silvestres.

 

Hasta que por fin se detuvo.

Se inclinó para quedar a su altura y mirarla mejor.

Naranja. Amarillo. Un poco de rojo. Polvos de hada.

Era magnifica.

 

Miró hacia atrás, hacia donde venían, y comprobó que no le seguían.

Con el menor movimiento posible y el mayor recelo intentó tocarla.

La mariposa parecía saber que no le quería hacer daño pues le dejo hacer.

 

De repente lo escuchó.

Parecía un grito desesperado. Era el sonido de la hierba perdiendo la vida, quebrándose.

Podía sentirlo. Siempre podía sentirlo y eso le asustaba.

El frío estaba acercándose.

 

Miró hacia atrás para ver cuanto faltaba para que llegara hasta ellos. No quedaba mucho.

 

Y la tocó.

La textura de sus alas, de su brillo.

Ahora tenía respuestas. Pudo saber por qué se paraba en aquellas flores, como podía volar e incluso...

 

Se quedo quieto al sentir como lo envolvía con sus brazos.

Había congelado los lugares exactos por donde él había pasado y lo había alcanzado, sólo por esta vez, de manera silenciosa.

Parecía estar extendiéndose entre la hierba y las flores.

Podía sentir como se transmitía por todo su cuerpo, congelándolo todo.

 

Sus ojos se nublaron con frías lágrimas.

Ya no estaba la mariposa.

No la sentía.

No sentía vida en ella.

 

 

—————————

—————————

 

 

Sus pies bailaban al mismo compás que los dragones del cielo.

Disfrutaba de aquella melodía.

Estar allí sentado, tan sólo mirándolos, lo llenaba de paz.

 

Su maestro se aproximaba, y por el tipo de paso que llevaba, sabía que estaba enojado con él, otra vez.

No se dio la vuelta para recibirlo, ni siquiera se levantó. Él sabía que ya lo estaba esperando.

 

— No deberías estar aquí contemplando la nada. Deberías estar trabajando en tu técnica.

 

Sus pies no dejaban de moverse al ritmo de aquella música. Sus ojos seguían paseándose por aquella danza de colores.

No le contestó, no había por qué hacerlo.

 

Su maestro suspiró y dirigió su vista hacia la aurora boreal que con tanto afán miraba.

 

— Ya deberías saber cómo se forma el fenómeno de las luces.

 

De poca gana se giró hacia su maestro. Tenía que contestar a esa pregunta.

 

— Se forman por la colisión de las partículas cargadas de radiación, provenientes del Sol, con el oxígeno y el nitrógeno de la Tierra. Tras mezclarse, los átomos y moléculas vuelven a su estado original desprendiéndose de la energía en forma de luz.

 

—Entonces no hay nada que admirar.

 

La conclusión de su maestro era válida, y él lo sabía. Sin embargo, aquellos dragones luchando eran muy atractivos para él.

 

Volvió su vista hacia ellos, recreándose de nuevo en los hermosos movimientos que realizaban.

 

El silencio los envolvió.

 

Podía sentir como su maestro parecía calmarse. Tenía dudas acerca de él y por ello siempre estaba vigilando.

 

Su cuerpo dejó de moverse. Ya no podía ver a los dragones ni escuchar esa hermosa melodía. Tan sólo parecían estar ellos dos en aquel océano blanco, perdidos. Era la hora.

 

— Hoy ha muerto mamá. O quizá fue ayer. No lo sé… Mi papá, mis hermanos, mis abuelos… mis amigos. Todos muertos. Ya no están.

 

Se levantó de la peña donde estaba y se paró frente a su maestro. El adulto lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

 

—Aunque los hayas perdido ya no estarás sólo nunca más.

 

Sabía que era verdad lo que su maestro estaba diciendo, pero le costaba aceptarlo.

 

Pasó a su lado, yendo hacia la pequeña casa donde vivían. Necesitaba continuar con su entrenamiento.

 

 

—————————

—————————

 

 

El pequeño zorro blanco disfrutaba de la corriente de agua. Parecía jugar. Saltaba de un lado a otro sobre las piedras, se metía en el río, se quedaba mirando las profundidades desde la orilla.

 

Estaba acostumbrado a escenas como aquella, donde podía contemplar la naturaleza pacífica de los animales. Las solía ver cada vez que su maestro lo mandaba a buscar agua. Disfrutaba de ellas. Sabía que en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña y pacifica sonrisa tras esto. Y también sabía que a su maestro no le gustaba.

 

Observó como se volvían a mojar los blancos cabellos del zorro. Como metía nuevamente la cabeza esperando encontrar lo que fuera que buscara dentro del agua.

Desde donde estaba podía sentir su respiración y el latir de su corazón.

 

El frío que imperaba en el lugar hacia inútil que se le acercara su acechador y podía disfrutar de la naturaleza como siempre había querido.

 

A lo lejos, sintió los pasos determinados de su maestro. No estaba enojado, estaba decidido.

Se apresuró a cargar agua en sus ánforas y fue a su encuentro.

 

La reacción de su maestro al verlo fue la acostumbrada, un reproche velado. Esperaba que se detuviera y lo reprendiera tal y como lo hacia siempre, pero eso no sucedió. Apenas se detuvo un instante para verlo y siguió hacia el agua.

Le pareció raro y dio unos pasos mas antes de darse cuenta de que era lo que el adulto estaba tan decidido a encontrar.

Dejó los cantaros tirados en el camino y corrió hasta el río.

 

Su maestro estaba parado en la orilla, inspeccionándolo todo con la mirada, sintiendo qué y quienes estaban en aquel paraje.

 

— Camus, ¿por qué has vuelto?

 

No le contestó, tan sólo se acercó a su lado.

Su maestro lo observó a él también.

 

— Vamos— le dijo.

 

Dio media vuelta y se fue por donde las huellas indicaban que el zorro blanco se había marchado.

Con un poco de recelo lo siguió.

 

El pequeño zorro caminaba despacio pero decidido. Si los sintió ir tras él, no lo demostró.

 

— He aquí un buen ejemplar para practicar tus técnicas- le dijo su maestro, señalando al animal.

 

Él se quedó quieto, mirando al zorro pararse y hacerles frente. Al parecer el adulto había lanzado un desafío contra aquella criatura.

 

— ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas?- le azuzó.- ¡Quiero ver tus técnicas!

 

No reaccionó. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil mirando al animal.

 

— ¡Ahora!- le gritó.

 

Estaba decidido a no hacerlo, no había ninguna razón para ello.

 

Posiblemente su maestro leyera sus pensamientos porque, antes de que él pudiera irse o replicar siquiera, había atacado al zorro con su técnica paralizante.

 

Sus ojos escarlata iban de uno a otro.

El zorro estaba luchando contra el hielo que iba congelándolo poco a poco.

Su maestro tenía la mirada perdida en la construcción, casi espontánea, de aquel futuro bloque de hielo.

 

Buscaba desesperadamente una razón para aquello y no la había. Su maestro, simplemente, había decidido quitarle la vida al zorro.

 

Cuando el bloque estaba completo, y el animal estaba totalmente congelado, su maestro se acercó.

Parecía admirar su creación paseando la mano sobre el hielo.

Seguía dándole la espalda cuando le dijo con voz firme:

 

— No deberías cuestionar mis razones.

 

— Debo cuestionarlas si las desconozco— respondió. —Y más si son un sinsentido, como ésta.

 

Su maestro se dio vuelta al escucharle.

Nunca lo había visto así, estaba furioso.

Lo vio cerrar el puño y dirigirlo contra el bloque de hielo.

Observó como la pequeña grieta que se había formado, donde el adulto había golpeado, se iba extendiendo por toda la superficie.

El ruido de aquello resquebrajándose era impactante.

Y de repente, todo se había convertido en pequeños pedazos. Casi parecían copos de nieve.

 

— La Diosa te pedirá que hagas cosas y no sabrás la razón para ello. Nunca deberás cuestionar sus motivos.

 

Su maestro pasó a su lado, deshaciendo el camino andado.

 

—Mis motivos son sólo uno. Convertirte en un digno Santo de Acuario.

 

La nieve recién creada caía sobre él.

Apenas estiró la mano y pudo ver como parte del zorro blanco estaba allí.

 

No entendía. No quería hacerlo.

 

Dejó que sobre su mano se acumularan suficientes copos para contemplar al animal. Pelo. Cabeza. Pulmones.

 

No deseaba aquello.

 

Cayó de rodillas y lloró.

 

Su peor temor había vuelto. Y su maestro se había convertido en el frío invernal que todo lo envolvía y todo destruía.

 

 

—————————

—————————

 

 

El combate había empezado de la nada.

 

Estaba practicando cuando su maestro, vestido con la armadura de Santo, lo había atacado.

 

No era la primera vez que lo veía vestido con ella, pero sí era la primera vez que lo agredía con ella puesta.

 

Se defendió como pudo.

Sus técnicas eran más defensivas que de ataque. Intentaba alejarlo y mantenerlo quieto.

 

Sabía que su maestro no tenía la intención de matarlo. Aunque durante el combate hubo momentos en que dudó de eso.

 

Lo vio formar un cántaro al levantar los brazos.

Había visto esa posición varias veces. Conocía la teoría pero era la primera vez que su maestro la aplicaba.

Era la Ejecución Aurora.

 

Se formó un pequeño brillo sobre su maestro que le llamo la atención. Luego otro y otro más.

Sadalmelik, Sadalsuud, Albali, Skat… La constelación se estaba formando.

 

Y entonces la vio. La hermosa figura estaba vertiendo el agua del ánfora hacia él.

El agua de la vida eterna.

 

No se defendió, simplemente lo acepto.

Comprendió que había perdido la batalla.

Todo había terminado.

 

A pesar de saber lo que iba suceder, cerró los ojos.

 

Estaba congelado. No era el cero absoluto pero si lo bastante cerca de éste como para ralentizar los átomos de su cuerpo.

 

Por primera vez se permitió apreciar cada parte de su ser.

Pudo ver como se formaba su cosmos, como se iba distribuyendo en cada partícula de su anatomía y cómo finalmente explotaba.

 

Le costaba concentrarse. Sus neuronas se movían demasiado despacio.

Intentó primero que su cosmos simplemente deslumbrara, quería una pequeña prueba de que seguía con vida. Luego fue la gran explosión.

 

Su cosmos había destruido el ataúd de hielo.

 

Tal y como esperaba, su maestro no estaba allí. No había esperado a que él saliera del féretro.

 

Los copos de nieve creados artificialmente, nuevamente, caían sobre él.

 

Ahora entendía la vida.

 

Ahora comprendía su vida.

 

Ahora comprendía la muerte.

 

 

—————————

—————————

 

 

Sentía las débiles explosiones del cosmos de su maestro dentro del ataúd y, a pesar de eso, le parecían que deslumbraban.

 

Salió de la zona de combate para llegar hasta la armadura.

 

Estaba en el Templo de la Urna Preciada. Estaba en su Casa.

 

Recorrió la planta circular disfrutando de la danza que la nieve, formada en el combate, hacía a su alrededor. Se deleitaba con su música.

 

Se dejó llevar por ella hasta el pedestal desde donde la figura de Acuario había precedido el enfrentamiento. 

 

Su maestro se había negado a llevarla en el combate. No era una contienda entre Caballeros, era una lucha para saber quien de los dos se la merecía.

 

_“Cualquiera puede  usar una armadura,  pero ser digno de ella…”_

 

Los destellos de luz de los copos de nieve se reflejaban en el tótem y le confería un resplandor blanco que hacia destacar aún más su brillo dorado.

 

Cuando llegó a su lado, pudo observar que aquel pedestal no era más que la Caja de la Armadura.

Se inclinó para quedar a su altura y detalló los lados del arcón con sus manos. Recorrió con suavidad la figura del ánfora y el signo de Urano. Delineo todas y cada una de las decoraciones.

 

Sin dejar su posición, dirigió su mirada hacia la Armadura.

 

Su maestro nunca le había dejado contemplarla. Siempre había estado en su Caja, al resguardo.

 

La figura era majestuosa.

 

Se recreó en sus líneas, en sus reflejos, en sus decoraciones y en su significado.

 

Había alzado sus manos pero no se atrevía a tocarla.

 

De la nada apareció una mariposa.

 

Eludió los copos de nieve y desafiando al frío se apoyó sobre la armadura.

 

La música había cesado.

 

Era el Santo de Acuario y aquella era  _su_  Armadura.

 

Sonrió.

 

— Ahora, todo está bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Algunas frases incluidas en el fanfic son de Albert Camus. 
> 
> Este fanfic fue un regalo para yoana_spiegel en el intercambio 2012-2013 de la comunidad de livejournal aisinfronteras.
> 
> GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS a gaia_naturae por betearme este fic.


End file.
